Boulevard des rêves brisés
by Let him be
Summary: Juugo voulait juste faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa soeur À la place, il l'avait entraîné dans un véritable cauchemar. S'il n'était pas allé traîner dans ce milieu, Uchiwa n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur elle. Et maintenant, Sakura va devoir trouver une solution pour les sortir tous deux de ce guêpier. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de Sasuke UAMature/violence
1. Prologue

Avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que le titre de cette fic est une référence à _Boulevard of broken dreams _de_ Green Day _et certainement pas à une autre chanson que je ne citerais pas. (taper "boulevard des rêves brisés" sur votre moteur de recherche et vous verrez de quoi je parle) Bref, sinon je m'excuse à l'avance d'entamer une nouvelle fic alors que ma première est loin d'être fini mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de cette histoire (si je puis dire). Je compte bien évidemment finir l'autre, il n'y a pas d'abandon. Cette histoire aborde des thèmes beaucoup plus "mature" soyez en averti avant de vous lancer dedans. J'espère que malgré cela, elle restera réaliste, ça reste mon but principal aussi, si ça "sonne faux" par pitié, dites-le-moi. En tous les cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture! :)

Ps: au cas où vous vous le demandez, Naruto n'est pas à moi et ce, au détriment de mon portefeuille.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il suffit de peu, vraiment. Il suffit d'une seconde, d'un battement de cils. D'une dernière inspiration. Courte, hachée, douloureuse. Et la vie remplace la mort.

Puis, il suffit d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Il suffit d'un appel auquel on répond. On dit « hallo ? ». Et la douleur remplace l'innocence.

Combien de fois c'est arrivé ? Combien de personnes se sont-elles retrouvées comme eux ? Serrés l'un contre l'autre, incapable de parler, juste en larmes ? Serrés l'un contre l'autre à chercher le réconfort de la chaleur humaine, trop hébétés dans leur douleur pour comprendre ce qui leur arrive vraiment.

Non, ils ne sentent que la douleur, ils ne savent pas encore qu'il y aura tellement plus de conséquence que le simple manque provoqué par la perte des êtres aimés.

Plus de parents. Douleur. Plus de parents. Donc plus de protection. Plus de maison, plus de refuge. Plus d'argent. Donc il faut travailler. Donc pas d'école. Plus d'avenir. Pas même de présent. Juste un passé. Un passé douloureux parce que de ce temps-là, ils ignoraient tout de la mort, ils étaient innocents. Ils ne le seront plus jamais. Donc ils essayent de ne pas y penser. Et alors, il ne reste plus rien.

Sauf eux, peut-être. Eux deux. Juste eux deux. Eux deux faces au monde. Face à ces gens qui disent comprendre, qui disent soutenir, partager la douleur. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, on ne veut pas de leur soutien et plus que tout, on ne veut rien partager avec eux. Qu'ils retournent dans leur monde parfait, avec une famille intacte, qu'ils se cassent. On ne veut pas d'eux. On est bien tous les deux, on est bien enfermés dans notre cocon de douleur. Personne ne peut comprendre et c'est bien comme ça. Qu'ils se cassent, qu'ils se cassent tous. Et surtout, qu'ils ferment la lumière en sortant. On est tellement mieux dans le noir.

Malheureusement, on ne peut pas y rester indéfiniment. Il faut bien sortir, il faut bien passer cette fichue porte et réapprendre à vivre. Seulement tout est différent. Le monde est différent, on est différent. Mais même si ça fait peur, même si on ne veut pas, il faut le faire. Parce qu'ils sont deux. Parce qu'ils se doivent à l'un et à l'autre de se forcer à avancer, pour ne pas faire couler l'autre.

Et bien sûr, c'est à lui que revient la part la plus dure. C'est normal, il est majeur, il est l'ainé, il veut la protéger. Protéger le peu d'innocence qu'elle a conservée. Alors il prend tout en charge. Peut-être que s'il se défonce au taf il pourra lui permettre de continuer ses études ? Peut-être qu'elle pourra avoir un avenir, à défaut qu'il en ait un.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on glisse doucement. Parce qu'à force de vouloir trop bien faire, on fait mal. Parce qu'il veut tellement qu'elle les finisse ses études, même maintenant qu'elle est majeure. Il veut tellement qu'elle est cette vie qu'il sait qu'elle mérite, qu'il est prêt à tout. Même à aller chercher le fric là où il n'aurait pas dû. Oh, pas de doute, ses parents auraient honte. Elle aussi, si elle savait. Mais qu'importe ? Le fric est là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et c'est comme ça qu'on bascule.

Ça n'a jamais été quelque chose qu'il avait prémédité, il a juste saisi l'occasion quand elle s'est présenté, c'est tout. Un jour il avait revu ce gars, ce Suigetsu, avec qui il avait bossé au supermarché. Ils faisaient les cargaisons, les rangements dans les rayons, ce genre de connerie. Levés 5h pour être au taf à 6, pour décharger ces putains de palettes qui pétaient le dos. Et ils partaient après la fermeture quand tous les rayons étaient rangés. Ils avaient bossé presqu'un an et demi ensemble. Sans vraiment être des amis on pouvait dire qu'ils s'entendaient. Et puis, Suigetsu s'était mis à manquer le boulot, à venir de moins en moins souvent. Jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout. Alors, ça avait été une surprise de le recroiser presque 6 mois plus tard.

« Cool de te voir, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Si tu savais mon gars. Si tu savais. Les opportunités que tu peux rater. « Dis Juugo, tu m'avais bien laissé entendre que tu cherchais à te faire du fric, non ? » Il avait hésité bien sûr. Mais en rentrant le soir à l'appart, il avait regardé Sakura, avec ses fringues à bas prix et ses livres achetés d'occase. Elle méritait tellement mieux. Alors il avait dit oui. Après tout ce n'était pas grand-chose en soi. Il ne faisait que les commissions. On lui donnait un lieu de rencontre, il y allait. Il donnait un paquet en échange de fric. C'était tout. Un petit paquet. Pour tout genre de personne. Des ados pétés de tunes, des hommes d'affaires et même, des mères au foyer clairement épuisées. Et il était tellement mieux payé que quand il déchargeait ces conneries de palettes. Bien sûr pas de fric, pas de paquet. Et il devait agir de manière à ce qu'on ait pas envie de le faire déplacer pour rien. C'était pas si dur, il avait une carrure menaçante de nature.

Oui, au début c'était vraiment cool. Il y avait eu tellement davantage. Et c'était tellement facile. Facile de se faire du fric, facile de dire à Sakura qu'il avait eu une promotion. Alors quand on lui avait proposé de _s'impliquer un peu plus_ il avait dit oui, cette fois sans même hésiter. Et avec l'implication venait le fric.

C'est après que ça c'est gâté. Quand exactement, il aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être quand l'autre connard a posé pour la première fois les yeux sur elle. Ou peut-être bien avant. Oui, surement bien avant. Quand il a commencé à consommer ce qu'il vendait par exemple. Ou peut-être que ça a toujours été la merde. Peut-être que ça a commencé quand il a dit oui à Suigetsu, comme un con.

* * *

Voilà, votre opinion est toujours la bienvenue alors n'hésitez pas =)


	2. Chapitre 1

Donc... Je poste le chapitre 1. Je suis un peu déçue, vu que je n'ai eu **aucun **review... Donc voilà, si vous passez par là et que vous aimez mon histoire, merci de le dire que je me sente un peu moins seule parce qu'honnêtement, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à publier si personne ne me dit ce qu'il en pense... :( (et oui je fais le bonhomme triste alors honte à vous!) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de faute d'orthographe, mais il est possible qu'il y en est. Autre chose, j'ai remarqué que je joué au ping-pong avec les temps du passé et du présent dans ma narration, personnellement ça ne me choque pas (ça me vient naturellement d'ailleurs) mais, si ça gène quelqu'un dites-le-moi, je modifierais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on demandait des comptes. C'était un fait absolu. Il avait repris le « business » à la mort de son frère et le gérait comme il l'entendait. Point final. Il fallait être fou pour remettre en question ses décisions. Être suicidaire pour le faire en public. Aussi, peut-on en conclure que Hyuga Neji ne tenait pas tant que ça à la vie.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient calés au _Shador_, occupés à mater le show. Les strip-teaseuses qui se trémoussaient. Dans la partie V.I.P, bien sûr.

Ce soir-là ils fêtaient un gros contrat, un contrat déterminant. Avec leur principal concurrent. Un choix judicieux, selon Sasuke. Mieux vaut partager le marché que de se battre perpétuellement avec la concurrence, ça n'amène que des emmerdes. D'autant plus qu'avec l'appui d'Orochimaru les possibilités d'importation se multipliaient. Et donc le bénéfice aussi.

Mais voilà, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis. Notamment un certain Hyuga. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'une alliance soit la solution. En fait, Hyuga n'était pas convaincu de grand-chose ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas convaincu par l'accord avec Orochimaru et surtout, il n'était pas convaincu par la « nomination » de Sasuke. Quoi, sous prétexte que c'était le petit frère d'Itachi, c'est lui qui prend la place ? Hyuga l'estimait trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. Et clairement pas assez expérimenté. Il fallait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec de réelles capacités pour le job. Quelqu'un comme lui.

Oui, ça aurait dû être lui, c'était dans son esprit une certitude. Et il enrageait devant les faits. Il enrageait tellement qu'il en perdait toute prudence.

C'est ce manque de prudence sans doute combiné aux effets de l'alcool qui poussèrent Hyuga Neji à se retrouver debout devant Sasuke, un verre à la main, légèrement bancale.

« Mec, c'était quoi ça ? T'aurais pu nous en parler avant, bordel ! »

Sasuke, occupé à recevoir un lap danse, tourna l'espace d'un instant des yeux vitreux vers lui. Mais ces derniers revinrent immédiatement sur la demoiselle qui le chevauchait.

« Oh, mec ! Ch'te parle ! » Grogna l'Hyuga en attrapant fermement la strip-teaseuse qu'il écarta rudement.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa se reposèrent sur lui. Intense et méprisant. Bon, pour le coup il avait toute son attention.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? T'aurais dû nous en parler !

- Hn, vraiment Neji ? Et ça aurait changé quoi ?

- Ç'aurait changé qu'on t'aurait évité d' faire une putain d'connerie !

Les autres restaient silencieux, ils écoutaient. Certain de peur de s'attirer un courroux attisé par Neji. D'autres pour voir la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Après tout, l'Hyuga n'était pas le seul à remettre en cause sa place fraîchement acquise. Est-ce qu'il a les tripes ? Est-ce qu'il a ce qu'il faut ?

- C'est drôle, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu remettais en cause ma décision.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Sasuke. Elle était simplement neutre. Un avertissement neutre. Tellement neutre qu'elle en donnerait des frissons.

- Et quoi, si c'était le cas ?

Une voix pleine de défiance. Une voix qui appelle au défi. Une voix qui va s'éteindre bientôt.

- Ce serait dommage Neji, vraiment dommage, tu sais que je ne le tolère pas.

Toujours aucune émotion.

C'est le moment de reculer. Tu peux encore reculer. Tu peux encore vivre.

- Ça change pas l'fait qu'ce soit une putain d'connerie.

Trop tard.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke sourit. Un sourire sans joie. Mais sans douleur non plus. Un sourire sans fardeau, totalement neutre. Pas vraiment définissable, le genre de sourire qui n'appartient qu'aux Uchiwa. Au mieux on pourrait dire un sourire suffisant mais, ce serait tellement loin de la réalité. Un sourire qui rappelle tellement Itachi que tout le monde détourne les yeux.

Tout le monde sauf Hyuga qui n'a rien compris. Il est trop occupé à vaciller, pris dans ce mélange de haine et d'alcool qui le rend aveugle.

Finalement Uchiwa se lève, contourne Neji et se dirige un peu plus loin au fond de la salle, vers Suigetsu, Kiba et Naruto.

Et l'Hyuga reste là, la bouche grande ouverte devant l'affront. Il aimerait bien le rattraper mais il tangue trop pour aller aussi loin. Il aimerait bien gueuler mais soudain, c'est comme s'il n'avait plus la force. Un éclair de lucidité ? Pas vraiment. Juste un autre effet secondaire de l'alcool. Alors il reste là, hébété.

Et personne ne s'approche de lui. En fait, tout le monde l'évite soigneusement. Parce que tout le monde a compris qu'il est déjà mort.

- Vous vous occuperez de _ça_ avant demain.

Et ils hochent la tête. Parce que si Sasuke est venu leur demander c'est que c'est à eux de le faire. Point.

- Suig, tu m'as bien dit qu't'avait trouvé un ptit nouveau qui faisait bien son taff, non ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Cette fois que de Suigetsu.

- On peut lui faire confiance ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

- Amène-le-moi demain.

* * *

- Sakura, Sakura tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

Ino me regardait de ces grands yeux bleus, le regard sévère, les sourcils froncés.

- Donc, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Il me fallut un instant pour resituer où j'étais et qu'est-ce que ma meilleure amie me voulait exactement.

- Euh… Désolée, j'étais un peu ailleurs là.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Si je te fais chier dis-le tout de suite

- Non pas du tout !

Ino pouvait être un poil susceptible quand il s'agissait de mon inattention. Mais bon, avec le temps elle me connaissait et s'était habituée.

- Je te jure, des fois j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur avec toi.

Enfin, plus ou moins habituée…

- Excuse Ino, je t'écoute là, vas-y.

- De toute façon c'est notre arrêt.

Et en effet, le bus arrivait allée Montaudran. On descendit donc en lançant au chauffeur le traditionnel « Merci au revoir ». Le vent glacial me frappa, me forçant à resserré mon écharpe autour de mon cou. J'ai toujours détesté l'hiver. Je n'étais pas faite pour survivre à une température inférieure à 10°.

- Mais c'est quoi ce temps ? marmonnée Ino juste à côté de moi.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit.

On se dépêche donc de courir jusqu'à mon immeuble.

- Mon frère sera pas là d'ici 3 ou 4 heures, tu veux entrer ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais je croule sous le boulot. Et puis mes partielles approchent.

- D'acc pas de souci, bosse bien.

Je la saluais de la main en rentrant tandis qu'elle me rendait mon sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin vers chez elle. C'était toujours un peu bizarre de la voir bosser. Mais maintenant qu'on était à la fac, même Ino devait s'y mettre. On avait pris des chemins différents, moi droit et elle psycho. Pourtant je ne me faisais pas vraiment de souci, c'était pas comme si ce genre de chose pouvait suffire à nous séparer. On était juste trop proche. En fait, mon frère et elle étaient les deux seules réelles personnes à compter. Avec mes parents. Mais je ne pense pas que ça compte vraiment vu qu'ils sont morts. Enfin, bien sûr ça compte, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse en parler ou même penser à eux comme je le fais pour des personnes vivantes. C'est juste trop tordu.

Je montais les étages au trot comme à mon habitude. Monter les escaliers en marchant c'est ennuyeux. En règle générale, marcher est trop ennuyeux, ça va trop lentement, c'est une perte de temps. Et puis moi aussi, éventuellement, il faudrait que je bosse. Ouais, allez, ce soir je bosse au moins 2 heures ! C'est avec cette résolution en tête que je passais la porte de chez moi. Mais je fus vite arrêté par du bruit qui provenait de l'appartement. Du salon ou de la cuisine je ne savais pas exactement. Je me crispais imperceptiblement, techniquement mon frère était encore au boulot à cette heure-ci. « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Le bruit s'est arrêté. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé ? J'avance prudemment dans le couloir tout en sortant précautionneusement ma bombe à lacrymaux de mon sac. J'entre dans le salon, scrute la pièce. Rien. Oui, une fois de plus ma paranoïa m'a fait imaginer des choses qui n'ex….

- Bouaaaaa !

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

Crétin de frère. Abruti d'écervelé de crétin de frère. Et en plus il est mort de rire. Saloperie.

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, me dit-il entre deux gloussements, mais t'es tellement drôle quand on te fait peur. »

Ahahah. Qu'est-ce que je me marre.

- Un jour je vais faire une attaque cardiaque et là tu riras moins idiot.

- Oh c'est bon c'était juste pour rire ! Mais… T'as carrément sortie ta bombe à lacrymaux ?

Et le voilà repartit. Il rit tellement qu'il en pleure. Dans des instants comme celui-ci, j'ai tendance à oublier à quel point je l'aime.

- Bon tu te remets, oui ?

- Ouais… Ouais… Tu sais faudra que je t'apprenne à t'en servir un jour. Histoire qu'elle te soit utile quand t'en auras vraiment besoin.

- De un je prie Dieu pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais, de deux je sais parfaitement me servir d'une bombe à lacrymaux, merci bien.

- Ah ouais ? C'est sûr que la jeté au sol comme tu viens de faire c'est bien s'en servir.

-Tu m'as pris par surprise ! Et estimes-toi heureux que je m'en sois pas servie, tu serais en larmes à l'heure qu'il est ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à seulement 5 heures ? T'as pas du boulot ?

À ma question, tout sourire se dissipe de son visage et il détourne les yeux. _Oh_. C'est mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait virer ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu imagines toujours le pire ?

- Excuse-moi mais t'as vu ta tête ?

- Elle a rien ma tête. Figure-toi que j'ai eu une promotion.

- Une promotion ?

- Bah ouais.

- Encore ?

Deux fois en l'espace de 3 mois ? Ça commençait à faire beaucoup mine de rien. D'autant plus que Juugo ne me regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Quand on y réfléchit, il ne me regardait pas non plus dans les yeux quand il m'a annoncé la première. Je senti mon estomac se contracter. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Juugo me cacherait quelque chose ? Non, impossible ! On se disait tout. Depuis l'accident des parents, c'était notre moyen de tenir. Pas de secret pour l'autre. C'était la règle absolue.

- Faut croire que je fais du bon taff, l'entendis je marmonner.

Je me tournais vers lui, fronçant les yeux. Il regardait toujours le mur. Ok, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Juugo, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Ça l'a fait sursauter. Immédiatement, il a replongé ses yeux dans les miens.

- Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Mon frère n'est jamais agressif avec moi. Sauf quand il a quelque chose à se reprocher. Cette fois c'est sûr, il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas. En y réfléchissant c'était même évident la dernière fois, quand il m'a annoncé sa première promotion. Je voulais juste tellement y croire que j'ai laissé passer. Parce que putain, qu'est-ce que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour nous. C'était juste tellement bon d'y croire et de ne pas se poser de questions.

-Juugo…

-Quoi putain ? Je me crève au boulot pour que tu puisses finir tes études et ça te suffit pas ?

Et à nouveau, c'est à mon tour de sursauter. Là, il vise un point sensible et il le sait. Je n'ai jamais voulu que Juugo bosse comme un taré pour payer l'appart, ma carte de bus et toutes ces conneries qui me sont nécessaires pour vivre, pour continuer la fac. En fait, dès la mort des parents, je voulais tout lâcher et trouvais du boulot. Parce que oui, nos parents avaient mis quelques économies de côté, mais vraiment pas grand-chose. Pas qu'ils aient passé leur temps à tout dépenser. C'est juste qu'on était pas forcément une famille qui croulait sous l'or à l'origine. Du coup, à leur mort, Juugo et moi on a rapidement compris qu'on pourrait pas continuer à vivre sur leurs simples économies. Et je voulais aider, vraiment. Il a refusé. Et même après mon bac, quand j'ai voulu lâcher, ne pas aller à la fac, il a encore refusé. Il était implacable sur le sujet, je finissais mes études et c'était tout. Alors, je me suis inscrite à la fac, j'ai bossé avec acharnement, pour que son sacrifice serve à quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la sentir, chaque jour, cette boule dans mon estomac et parfois dans ma gorge. J'ai toujours su très exactement ce qu'elle était. La culpabilité.

Alors me sortir ce genre de phrase… C'était vraiment dégelasse de sa part.

-J'ai jamais demandé à continuer mes études et tu le sais.

Merde, ma voix est enrouée. Je crois que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Lui aussi l'a vu. Son regard s'est adouci.

- On va pas ré avoir cette conversation, je sais très bien que c'est moi qui t'es forcé. Mais quand même, me fais pas chier avec le taff.

Et sur ces paroles à peine plus douces, il me contourne et s'éloigne. Comme ça. C'est ce que j'appelle une dispute. Une mini-dispute mais, une dispute quand même. Je déteste me disputer avec lui. Cette fois je pleure pour de bon. Le boulot ce soir c'est rappé. Tant pis, je bosserais les cours demain. Là j'ai juste envie de m'assoir par terre et de pleurais. Juugo dit souvent que je suis trop sensible. Il dit même que c'est hallucinant contenu du fait qu'on a perdu les parents. Ça aurait dû m'endurcir. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça m'a rendu encore plus sensible, plus faible qu'avant. Surtout quand il s'agit de Juugo en fait. Après tout, il est ma seule famille. Alors à chaque fois qu'on s'engueule, je m'écroule. Littéralement. Je m'écroule tellement que sur le moment, j'oublie même les raisons de notre engueulade. J'oublie qu'il a soi-disant une promotion, j'oublie qu'il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux. J'oublie qu'il me ment.

* * *

Je sais que l'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place mais c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique donc... Sasuke et Sakura se rencontreront normalement dans le chapitre 2 que je suis déjà en train d'écrire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avance pour ceux qui auront l'amabilité et la gentillesse de mettre un review. :)


End file.
